Chasing after you
by Yui-chan1
Summary: That's a fic about Ryuichi and his way to make his wishes come true. *lol* mainly Ryuichi x Tohma; Shuichi x Yuki, and maybe some others... ^_^ read and find out!
1. Part 1

Chasing after you  
  
By: Yui-chan ^_^  
  
Warning: a *little* Yaoi ^_~ (in the later chapters), beside that's my first Gravitation fic ;P hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters... *sniff* (  
  
Part 1  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma was sitting on a chair at his kitchen table and plopped his head down on the brown wood. He was totally exhausted but his eyes were glittering and a tiny smile crossed his lips. It was past midnight now but he had written four new songs for Nittle Graspers 'come back' album. It had been three years since they had broken up and went their own way to get happy and successful. Now they were reunioned and started a new try to become popular one more time.  
  
The time in America had been wonderful for Ryuichi, he had seen many other people and their cultures and he could do what he had wanted to do. But he had still missed Japan and his friends, especially Seguchi. Yes, he had been lonely sometimes although he had his Kumagorou with him but this had not been the same.  
  
But that was all over now and he had to look into the future. Now everything was like he had wished it to be... everything? He leaned back in his chair and looked down on the white papers on which the songs were written down. The first song was a special song for him. He wrote it on the second Christmas Day he had spend in America. It was a love song... and he knew for which person he had written it...  
  
After reading it again he yawned and stood up. He stretched his tired body, grabbed his little stuff animal and slowly went into his bedroom. He opened the balcon door and looked up at the full moon. The town underneath him was a beautiful sight and he was really happy to be back in Tokio again. When he had arrived at the Tokio airport two days ago the first person he had met was his friend Seguchi and they went to his favourite restaurant in town to eat dinner. Noriko had been busy on that evening and so they were alone. But he had to admit that this had been much better in that way...  
  
He shook his head and remembered that he had to get some rest. He turned around and went to his large bed with white satin sheets and big white pillows. He crawled under the blankets but bevor he closed his eyes he took one last glance at the photo which was standing on his bedside table. It showed Noriko, Seguchi and himself when they were celebrating Seguchi's 29. birthday. Noriko hold a champagner glas in her one hand and the other was placed on her right hip. Seguchi was holding Kumagorou in his hands and around his shoulders Ryuichi had laid his right arm. His left hand showed the peace sign. They were all smiling and Ryuichi hoped that it would be like that again. He pressed Kumagorou nearer to his body and placed a tenderly kiss on the stuff animal's forehead. Then he turned on his other sideand after some more minutes he finally drifted into sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. He slowly sat up and he realised that his body felt numb. He stood up carefully and walked into his bathroom. When he looked into the mirror he thought he had seen a corpse. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and decided to take a cold shower. When he turned on the water and it ran down on his tired body he felt much better. After getting dressed he hurried into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. He sat down and began to eat slowly while hearing some music by listening to the radio. Then he looked surprised at his watch and his face became a bit pale again. It was almost seven o'clock and that meant that he had to hurry up. He quickly ate his food and rushed back into his bedroom. In twenty minutes he should be in Seguchi's office to give him his songs. He took Kumagorou and his songs and ran out of his apartment down the steps.  
  
Twenty minutes later he ran up the last stairs which lead to the last floor. He stopped in front of the office of his teammate and tried to catch his breath. Before he knocked on the door Seguchi gave him the permission to come in. When Ryuichi came into the room he saw his friend sitting in his seat and talking to someone on the phone. Seguchi waved his hand and showed with his hand to the sats. Ryuichi grinnend and walked over to sat down on one of the seats in front of Seguchi's desk. "Yes, I already arranged that... yes, I promise you it will be a big success... don't worry about it!" he said smiling to the other person on the phone. "Call me if there is something important... Sayonara." He hang up and sighed.  
  
"Nihao!" Ryuichi greeted him smiling and laid his songs on the desk. "Here they are... I just managaed to write four songs but there will follow more, I promise!" he said laughing softly and took Kumagorou between his arms. "Kumagorou-chan will help me with it..."  
  
Seguchi smiled too and took the papers. He read the songs with a serious expression on his face. "Good work... I'm sure they will be a hit like always..." he said after some silence with an admiring and content voice. "I talked to Noriko the moment before and informed her about my plans." He continued and looked up at his friend. "We will meet tomorrow to start producing our first album... then there will be a photo shooting and later some interviews with a press agenty... and in two weeks there will be our first concert in the Tokio hall... what do you mean? Sounds that good?" he asked grinning.  
  
Ryuichi smiled all over his face and his eyes gleamed. "Of course it does! Great... in two weeks we will really stand on stage again? Cool!" Seguchi smiled once more and leaned back in his seat. "It's good to hear that from you..." he mumbled and rubbed his forehead. Ryuichi looked a bit concerned at him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hai... Noriko has doubts that we will have the same success then three years ago..." Seguchi said a bit worried and sighed. Ryuichi put Kumagorou on his friends desk and moved the little bunny. "Kumagorou thinks that this won't happen. He thinks that we will be even more successful than three years ago." He said and grinnend.  
  
Seguchi looked thoughtfully at the rabbit and then at Ryuichi. He just shook his head slightly and chuckled. "Ok, you convinced me... then let's go and eat something... I didn't had breakfast today..." he said and they both stood up and walked down to he cafeteria.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, that was the first part... don't be worried it will get better ... *grins devilish* ^_~ 


	2. Part 2

Hello you all !!! ^_^ thank you for your reviews! \^o^/ Ryuichi and Tohma is one my *favourite* couples... but there aren't many fics about them... ~_~' That's why I'm going to write maaaaaany more ^_~ *giggles* :P So, hope you enjoy the second part...  
  
Part 2  
  
When Ryuichi and Tohma made their way down to the cafeteria they could hear a band playing in one of the studios. It sounded pretty good and Ryuichi wondered who that could be. "That's Bad Luck, they are managed by Sakano. Maybe you remember him?" Seguchi answered his unasked question.  
  
Ryuichi grinnend and turned Kumagorou in his arms around to face him. "Do we remember that man, Kumagorou?" he asked and looked questionly at his little stuffed rabbit. Then he moved it back and forth and finally nodded the pink rabbits head. "Yes Kumagorou-chan and me remember Sakano-san..." he continued to speak in his sweet, childish voice. "He was a bit crazy after all..." he added smiling and took three stairs down at once.  
  
Seguchi chuckled lightly. "In this case, he is not the only one..." he whispered. Ryuichi looked suddenly worried at his stuffed animal and squeezed its ears slightly. "Did you hear that too? I thought someone said something about us..." he said with played fear in his voice and tilted his head slightly. "Answer! Did you hear something?" he asked his pink rabbit again and waited for an answer. "Did I just imagine that?" he added after some silence and watched Seguchi curiously from the corner of his eye.  
  
Tohma just shook his head and suddenly took Kumagorou away from Ryuichi. "Hey! Give him baaaaaaack to me!!!" Ryuichi pleaded when Seguchi started to go faster. "No way Ryu-chan!" he said in a teasing voice. He started to run and waved Kumagorou in his left hand back and forth. "Waiiiiiit! That's not fair Tohma-kun!" Ryuichi yelled and tried to catch up with his friend.  
  
"If you want your little friend back then you have to run faster!!!" Seguchi said laughing. Ryuichi stuck out his tongue and followed him.  
  
When they got down to the floor with the studio from which the music came from they had to stop and take breath. Ryuichi poked Tohma on his arm and glared with flushed cheeks at him. He took Kumagorou into his arms and stroked the rabitts head softly.  
  
"Oh my poor Kumagorou-chan... I'm sure you're feeling sick now because Tohma had shook you back and forth..." he said with tears in his eyes and kissed the stuffed animals black nose tenderly. Seguchi smiled at that sight and tried to imagine what it would be like being kissed from those soft lips. He didn't seem to notice that he had been lost in his thoughts for some time because suddenly the head of Kumagorou appeared rigth in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Tohma-kuuuuun!" Ryuichi said laughing and took his stuffed animal down. "Is someone still in there?" he asked and waved his hand in front of Seguchi's eyes.  
  
"Hai, gomen nasai... I remembered just something..." Tohma replied quickly.  
  
"And what was that? I called your name a few times..." Ryuichi said curious and tilted his head.  
  
"Nothing important..." Tohma responded. "What about Kumagorou, did he forgive me for being so cruel to him?" he tried to divert when he saw Ryuichi's pouting face.  
  
"No, not yet!" Ryuichi answered and turned his rabbit around. "You have to give him a kiss... then he will be satisfied..."  
  
"Na-Nani?" Tohma looked stunnend at him. "Is that a joke?" Ryuichi glared at him. "What about your joke, waving him around like he is nothing special..." "Yeah, ok you're right..." Tohma said at once and forced a smile. Then he bowed down to the bunny's level. *sweatdrop* "So? Kumagorou is waiting..." Ryuichi said grinning. "I know..." Seguchi said sighing and gave the rabbit a kiss on its little mouth. "Satisfied?" he asked and looked up hopefully at his friend. "Hai hai!!!" Ryuichi answered and started to twirl around with his beloved stuffed animal.  
  
Seguchi rose and pulled Ryuichi by his sleeve. "We have to hurry up a bit..." "Why?" His question was answered with a groan from his friends stomach. "Oh... sorry I completely forgot about that..." he said and tried not to chuckle when Tohma's face flushed with a shade of pink.  
  
"Stop laughing!" he said a bit angry and flushed even more. "We will immediately go and eat something but before I will go and see this band Bad Luck!" Ryuichi said and pulled Tohma with him to the studio. "Can't we go later Ryu-chan?" Tohma pleaded. "No! I want to see them now! You won't die in those five minutes!" Ryuichi said seriously and they went into the room.  
  
There were some other people too who watched the band playing their newest song. Ryuichi eyed the boys attentive. After they had finished their recording Ryuichi pulled Tohma's arm one more time and they left the studio.  
  
"I didn't know that your cousin is a member of Bad Luck..." Ryuichi said with a serious expression in his eyes. "Between me and you, do you think they're better than we? They have much talent... their song sounds fantastic and they are good-looking too..." he continued and chuckled at his last words. "Ok, in this case we don't need to hide..." he said self- confident. "Or have we?" he teased his friend.  
  
"We will see... they are new in this business and they will have to learn many things..." Seguchi replied. "I don't think they're rivals for us." They headed into the cafeteria and sat down at one of the large tables. "Do you want something too?" Seguchi wanted to know.  
  
"No, thank you... but... Kumagorou wants a piece of the delicate looking strawberry cake over there..." he said grinning. "If this is what Kumagorou wants then I will go right away..." Seguchi stood up and walked away to get their breakfast. Ryuichi sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He was feeling tired again and for one moment his vision blurred. He had to go home and get some more rest...  
  
When his friend came back with the food he tried to hide his weakness. They had talked for almost an half hour when Ryuichi felt dizzy again. "Gomen, I better go now... I couldn't sleep that much last night..." he lied. "Shall I bring you back?" Tohma asked worried. "It's not good to go alone when you..." "No no! Kumagorou will bring me back..." Ryuichi interrupted him. "Thank you for the cake... we will see us tomorrow..." he waved goodbye from the door and left the building.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, it's done... ^_^ I don't have many time at the moment, so it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be at first... 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Tohma looked worried at his friend when he stood up to leave the cafeteria. His heart sunk down a bit when Ryuichi had left the room. He got up too and went back to his office. He had started to miss the man who seemed always to be cheerful right away... his beaming smile on his angelic face... his soft laughter and his adorable eyes which are catching everyone's eye... even his childish voice when he was talking with his beloved Kumagorou...  
  
He reached his office and sat down at his big desk again. He pressed the button on his answering machine to recall the messages which had been left during his absence. His secretary knocked on his door and came in with another pile of documents which had to be worked on.  
  
Tohma nodded his head quietly and continued to listen to the answering system. He just got a call from some of his employees who asked him for giving them more exactly instructions for the upcoming live concert of Nittle Grasper and the second one was from Kaoruko-san. She asked him for Bad Luck's presence while the interview. After all they would play the opening song at this concert. He quickly send her a message and gave her his assent. After that he called Sakano and informed him about the meeting.  
  
After talking to the manager he suddenly felt dizzy. He opened one of his desk drawer and got out a little box of headache pills which he had prescribed from his doctor a few days before. He had said that he should take care of himself a bit, he would obviously work too much. But Tohma knew it better, it was not his job which kept him busy, it was Mika. She acted so strangely the last weeks and he knew that something was terrible wrong with her.  
  
It had all started two months ago when Mika got a telegram with the message that her parents had died in a car accident. She had cried two days uninterrupted and she had taken many sedatives. With the time she had started to accept the situation and it seemed easier to her to get along with it. But she wasn't as light-hearted as then and she mostly stayed at home to just sit around and reading the novels of her brother. She always said that she didn't feel like going out or that her friends had to work.  
  
Tohma had accepted this and didn't interfere. He knew what it was like to loose two of them most important persons in his life. His parents had died when he was twenty four. They had been on a business trip and their plane had crashed. He had been mourning for them over almost four months and still the thought of them made him sad.  
  
He had asked his wife occasionally if she had something on her mind but she just always smiled at him and said that everything was fine and that he shouldn't constant be worried about her. After looking at the pills for a moment he hesitated to take one because he had taken already three this night. But the day was long and his headache didn't seem to get better soon...  
  
He swallowed the tablet and leaned back in his seat. He looked with tired eyes at all the work on his desk which had to be done. He felt exhausted and even a little bit sick but his work took priority over his state of health and his personal problems. If he wanted Nittle Grasper to be successful he couldn't always consider his feelings. He sighed and started to work on the papers, he could as well have some rest later after he had done his job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryuichi arrived totally exhausted at his apartment. He managed to get into his bedroom and fell on his soft bed which hardly gave in under his weight. He pulled the blankets over his now freezing body and sat Kumagorou next to his head and looked lost in thoughts at it. He would have loved Seguchi to bring him home but he knew that he hadn't much time... beside he had noticed that something depressed his best friend but he didn't know how to help him. He wasn't even sure if Tohma would even let him help him.  
  
He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders and tears started slowly to fill his eyes. He still stared at his stuffed rabbit... he knew that Tohma would never love him... and he was also married! And he knew that he cared much for Mika... he had seen it in his eyes every time he looked at her. But he was aware of his situation, he couldn't deny his feelings...  
  
He closed his eyes and the last tears ran down over his flushed cheeks. He decided to say nothing to him because he was sure that he would just make him feel uncomfortable and beside he was just happy when he could be near his beloved friend... it would be enough for him to just be together with him as a friend than saying Tohma the truth and receiving therefore hatred or even disgust from him...  
  
He reached for his stuffed rabbit and took Kumagorou in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and a tiny smile was crossing his lips. "At least I have you Kumagorou-chan..." he whispered and smiled sadly at it. He looked out of the window and even the weather seemed to fit to his mood. The sky was grey and full of dark clouds and an icy wind blew around the high buildings and into his room through the open window. It started to rain slightly and after some minutes the rain was pourring down. Ryuichi snuggled into his pillows and the sound of the constant falling rain calmed him down. It was still morning and he hoped he could relax this day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the afternoon Tohma left his office and went to his black sport car in the coorperation's parking garage. He had finished his work for the day and had decided to go home and spend the rest of the day with Mika. He drove home quickly and entered his house. He looked into all the rooms but didn't find her. He noticed that the French window was opened. So he went out into the garden and discovered her sitting in crouching in front of the roses which were blooming. She was soaking and her hair was hanging down in strands. She didn't move, just stared at the flowers, her favourites ones. Tohma looked stunned for a moment and then hurried to her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Mika! What are you doing out here? You will catch a cold! Come in..." he said softly and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and smiled weakly. "Ah Tohma... you're already back? I didn't suppose you so early... Don't make such a face I wasn't that long outside here..." she stood up and looked at the flowers one more time. "They are beautiful, ne?" she asked and looked at her husband. Tohma nodded in agreement.  
  
"But they are hurting too... like everything..." she added quietly when Tohma pulled her gently on her arm into the direction of the French window.  
  
Tohma turned around. "Did you hurt yourself by touching them?" he asked, he hadn't heard the last part of her sentence. She shook her head and forced a smile. "No, don't be worried." They went in and Tohma closed the French window.  
  
"Do you want to go out today? It isn't very nice outside but what about going into our favourite restaurant?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
Mika seemed to be a bit surprised at first but then agreed. "Yes, we hadn't done this that since a long time..." Tohma sighed in relief and smiled. He was happy about her agreement. "Then change your clothes quickly or you will become ill..." She returned his smile and went into their bedroom to get dressed with dry clothes.  
  
Tohma sat down on the large couch in the living room and leaned back. Mika was still acting strange and she couldn't hide it from him. He wondered what he should do about that but when she came back he decided to discuss this another time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was it. ^_^ I will as soon as I can write the next chapter... school really gets on my nerves at the moment *sighs* ~_~ 


End file.
